


Black Clover

by Kai_Yui



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Black Bulls - Freeform, Black Clover Spoilers, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Demons, Depressing, Elf, F/M, Magic, Multi, funny moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Yui/pseuds/Kai_Yui
Summary: This is a fanfic. I don't own any of the characters other than Akunora Tsubaki and Maxwell Touro...Please also check out the story on Wattpad, I have actual pics of my characters that will help, @Blake1234567890123





	1. Akunora Tsubaki Profile

Name: Akunora Tsubaki  
Aliases: Child of Chaos, Aku, Brat.  
Species: Human  
Gender: Female  
Age: 15  
Birthday: November 17  
Affinity: Unknown Dark Elf magic and Deamon seals tied to her body, She uses Stone and Fire magic.  
Grimoire: Known as the legendary Chaos grimoire. Her grimoire was created by a serial-killers strong Imitation magic, and bound with his soul. This is the only grimoire known to be passed down through blood.  
Height: 5'0  
Zodiac: Libra  
Hair color: Black with Dark red braided sideburns  
Eye color: Dark Red

Appearance: She has long black hair pulled up into a ponytail, her bangs are pulled she has long red sideburns that are braided. She has a slender build and a slim waist.

Markings and scars: She has 3 thin-lined gray tattoos on each cheek that start at her jawline, this is the first demon seal that she unlocked before she met Yuno and Asta. She has a scar across her nose that has four stitch-like scars across. She also has a tattoo on the back of her neck, in the middle, there is a circle and attached there are six wings, three on each side, with a spear-like design on the bottom aligned with her spine.


	2. Chapter 2

My name is Akunora Tsubaki, I was born different. Magic is a part of life, in this world it's everything. If you are really powerful you could become the Wizard King, the Wizard King is an authority figure next to the king of Clover Kingdom. Or you can become a Magic Knight witch are Knights that protect the kingdom. The reason I rarely use my magic is that magic is the only reason I survived at birth was because of magic, and because of that, my mother died, and when I was four my village was all slaughtered by the same power.

I was meant to be a warrior, and a hunter for my village but after my village was killed I refused to use magic unless it was absolutely needed because of what happened. I was found by two boys about my age after a few months of living out on my own. One was upbeat and happy and the other was really quiet, quite like me. They are orphans like me, they live in a church in Hage Village, and they brought me there.

The upbeat one is named Asta, and the quiet one is named Yuno. I became a really good friend with them. Asta was different than anyone in the world, he is unable to use magic but Yuno was really good at it, he can control really powerful wind magic. But even though he has no power Asta is still wanting to be the wizard king and does physical training and I train with him.

I walk up to Yuno, who is talking to Asta about why he can't marry sister Lily. "Not only that but you're not appealing to women at all. You're, Loud, Short, Obnoxious, and immature." Then Asta starts yelling at him, "Well Asta You're not the only one here that isn't appealing to men or women." I say trying to make him feel better. "Not true." Says Yuno. "You have big eyes, perfect lips, long hair, slim waist, and an Adequate chest... That's what Nash says." I look down at the young boy with short hair currently hiding his face. "It's rude to stare at a girls chest," I say. "YUNO!! I SAID TO KEEP IT A SECRET!!!" He yells pounding his fists on Yuno's back. Yuno just stands there unfazed.

"It's ok you're growing up it's only natural. Just don't do it again." I say kneeling down in front of him patting his head. It's really strange because I still remember having to change his diapers seven years ago... I stand up and turn around to Yuno, Asta, and Sister Lily. "So what are we having for dinner?" "Potatoes." ....Again? Why never Meat?

Every year all the Fifteen-year old's gather at the Grimoire Tower to retrieve their Grimoire. A Grimoire is a magical item (Book) that enhances a person power and there is always one for everyone the book is filled with magical spells and as the owner grows new spells appear in the book, and this year Asta, Yuno, and I will be retrieving our Grimoires with other fifteen-year-olds. We walk into the building and we were met by an old man that was the keeper of the Grimoires of this town.

"Look there are those peasants from the church. They shouldn't be allowed to get Grimoires. I heard that the pipsqueak and the tattoo girl don't even have magic." Says a man with blonde hair. "I think the girl has power! About seven years ago a man was absolutely terrified of her he said she was a demon and should be killed!" says his friend "Nah, the guy was probably scared of her face." Laughs the blonde.

Then a bunch of books flew down from the shelves with different colored auras. Everybody got theirs but Asta and I didn't get one. I didn't receive mine because I need to activate my Chaos magic when I'm in a grimoire tower in order to summon mine, I usually just use my elemental magic, Fire, and Earth. He was posing ready to dramatically get him but he didn't, and I was just standing with my hands behind my back.

"Um... Where's my Grimoire?" "I didn't get one either Asta it's fine," I say. "U-uh... Try next year?" Says the old man. Then everyone starts to laugh. Then they stop when Yuno's grimoire starts to glow bright and then stop to let us see he got a four-leaf clover book. Then everyone stares in awe as the blonde and his friend was grouching. And then everyone cheers when Yuno said he will be the next Wizard King. Asta declared that he and Yuno are rivals to Yuno and then everyone starts to laugh again and started making fun of Asta and me. A shadow draws over my face as I grit my teeth. 

"Enough!" I yell, my voice echoing through the room. Everyone looks over to me some in surprise and some in fear. An aura of black and red mist with, red, black, and white lightning emits from my eyes. "You all are acting like children! None of you will get far in life just by acting like this! It can get you idiots killed. And you two!" I say looking at the blonde and his friend. "If you expect that acting like children will get you into the Magic Knights you're wrong. Neither of you has ever seen the evil the knights face and the minute you see it you will perish." "H-How are you suppose to know what they face!" yells the blonde. Before I was able to answer an even brighter glow from behind me caught everyone's attention in the room.

I turn around and I see a book with the same aura emitting from around my eyes around it floats down to me. Damn it... It opens and then a double scythe slowly draws out of it. And spins fast in front of me making wind, with the energy emitting from the blades. Then I grab the weapon and after a few moments of silence from others and as I study the scythe I spin it around my waist then my neck and then my wrist and then I spin it really fast behind me with both hands then I hold it normally with my right hand. "A little light... but it works.." I say silently to myself. Then I hold out my hand and my book falls into it open, and my scythe disappears. I hold the book with both hands looking over pages then closing it looking at the cover. Then I put it in my bag.

"What the hell was that?! Did I see that correctly? There was a five-leaf clover on that book!" Yells someone "How could that be possible!" yells another. "You're all going insane..." I say grabbing a book out of my bag and I hold it up. "It has nothing on it!" I put it back in my bag. After everything, everyone left.

I went out to sit on top of the church roof, and Asta follows. "Can I see you're Grimoire?" He asks. I nod and I bring it out. "No way! There really are five!!" He says. I cover his mouth. And then I lower my mask "Quiet! I don't want people to make a big deal out of it!" I say. "I myself don't even know what it means." He then moves my hand. "But how did you make the clover disappear?" I grab another book from my bag and it looks like my Grimoire but the cover was blank. "Nice trick!" He says. "Let's go train," I say. We race over to the giant demon skull. And we work out doing pull-ups and all that. Asta was doing one-handed push-ups and I counted for him. I was sitting on a tree branch. "997... 998...999...1,000!" Then he sits down.

"How the hell am I going to be the wizard king? I don't have magic... I don't even have a Grimoire..." He says. I jump down and I karate chop his head. "OW!!" he yells. I pull down my mask "Don't say that you idiot! Your magical power is staying positive! Even though you don't have magic you still train! When everyone doesn't believe you you prove them wrong! You always do everything that it takes to reach your goal! You were the only person in this stupid village that taught me how to feel emotions and become a human and not a weapon! You've said that you will become the wizard king and show that even if you're a peasant, even though you're an orphan, even though you're poor, you can still do great things! Why are you letting the fact that a stupid book didn't hit you in the face and give you power, make you give up?! I believe in you Asta! A lot of people do! don't let us down..." He looks up at me with surprise because this is the most I've said in years. Then we heard a scream and we ran to it.

I could see that the blonde and his friend from before were wrapped in chains against a wall and Yuno was being held by chains too. I look over to see a man with a scar on a large portion of his face holding Yuno's Grimoire. I pull my scythe out of my Grimoire and attack him but he doges and stabs me in the stomach with one of his chains with a blade attached. Then another chain wraps around me and then my throat stopping me from breathing. "AKU!!" I hear Yuno yell. I can't use my power the chains are nulling them! "I'm...sorry..." I manage to choke out. I then pass out.

I was then awoken by a bright light. A book like mine flew down in front of Asta and a large sword drew out of it and dropped in front of him. He grabs it and attacks the man. Then everyone was released from the chains. "I GOT MY GRIMOIRE!!!" He cries with his eyes sparkling and hugging it. I sit up as Yuno and Asta run up to me. "You're Grimoire is like mine.." I say holding mine up. "Oh, it is!! That's awesome!" he squeals. "You must be my twin sister!!!" he yells. "Asta... were nothing alike... it's not possible..." He was too busy drooling over the book to care what I said. 

We managed to stop the bleeding and Yuno gives me a piggyback ride back to the church. "Sorry guys, the moment that guy got me in the chains I wasn't able to use my magic," I say distraught. "It's fine I wasn't able to either." Says Yuno. We're not that far from the church, I look over to Asta and he is still fangirling over his grimoire. I sigh at his childish screeching. He can't even walk in a straight line. Then my side starts to sting again, I sharply inhale through my teeth as I put my hand on my side. Asta stops drooling over his Grimoire and looks at me with worry. Yuno stops walking "Are you okay?" he asks worriedly. "Y-Yea. It just hurts that's all." as we start walking again, my eyes feel heavy and I yawn. "You can sleep if you like," says Yuno. "Yea, you lost a lot of blood." Says Asta. "I'm not tired... besides I'm not going to rest while you guys are still up, its not fair," I say. "Okay," says Yuno. 

...I fell asleep...

The moment that guy got me in his chains I couldn't use my Grimoire... Who the hell was he? I'm laying in a bed at the church while I'm getting healed by Sister Lily. "Wow you really got hurt bad," says Asta looking at he giant gash in my stomach. "I'm fine but that guy was really strange... What was he going to do with your Grimoire Yuno?" "He said that he was going to sell it." He sighs. "Aku You have been slacking on training." Says Asta."What?" "You don't have as many abs as I do," he says. "You idiot! It's natural for a guy to have more abs than a woman!" I growl pulling him by the ear. "Woman?" says Yuno. "Shut up! You know what I meant!" "Okay done!" says Sister Lily.

I look down at my stomach, "I had trouble with healing it in general so you are left with a scar.. sorry." "Nope it's fine I've always been hard to heal." I say. "MARRY ME SISTER LILY!!!!" yells Asta getting on his knees. "You idiot." I grumble. Lily just Stands next to me smiling nervously.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

I Swing my scythe around over and over practicing how to use it. I then sit down on a rock and I grab my water and chug It. I sigh and open my Grimoire and I start reading the spells. I grab a cup from my bag and I put it on the rock. I put my hand up to it and I start reading out a spell. Then the glass gets surrounded by my aura then it disappeared then reappeared next to me. I practiced all day so I would be able to move it without talking and to use it on larger objects and then myself but I don't really get that far. I'm practicing for the Magic Knights Entrance Exam Witch is going to be held in the royal capital of the Clover Kingdom in six months. 

I sigh and lay on the ground, I remember back when I first met Asta and Yuno they were getting attacked by some drunk that was trying to steal Yunos' necklace. Asta tried his best to protect Yuno but the man continued to go at him. 

***Flashback***

Confused, I walk around the village in the cold night

Confused, I walk around the village in the cold night. I hear yelling, I instinctively walk towards it to see two kids and a man. The man was hitting the one with spiky gray hair while the one with black hair cried. "What are you doing?" I ask. "This isn't any of your business girl." growls the man throwing the boy on the ground. "N.....No..Run..." I hear the boy gargle. "You hurt him.." "Huh?" "You're all the same.." "What the hell are you talking about?!" he yells. I look at the necklace in his hand. "Give it back," I say. "Why should I? You're just a kid and a girl at that! You can't do anything to me." 

He walks up to me and grabs me by my hair then punches me I land on the ground, I then activate my power. Then an aura of black and red moke with white, black and red lightning emits from my eyes. "Don't......DON'T TOUCH ME!!!" I yell. Then the same aura engulfs my body. I curled up in a ball and I cry. Then I feel a hand on my shoulder I look up to see the boy with black hair. After a few seconds, the aura around me disappears. Tears roll down my eyes and I put my face back in my knees. "I'm sorry." I cry. 

"You're okay, You helped us. The man gave it back!" he smiles. "Thank you." I look up at him. "Wh-What about-" "I'm fine." I turn to see the boy that was beaten up sitting behind me smiling. "You look just like...." "Huh?" says the boy. "N-Nothing.." 

***End of Flashback***

I'm on my way back to the Church but Yuno and Asta made it a race. I Used my teleportation to appear at the church before they blast through the entryway. "WHO WON?!" yells Asta. "Aku won," says Nash. "WHAT?! WERE YOU EVEN WATCHING?!!!?!!" Yells Asta. "Yea, I was." "You sure you aren't lying!? You do have a crush on her after all!" Yells Asta, Nashs' face turns red. "S-Shut up!!" 

***A few days later***

I'm training as Nash walks up to me. "Hey Nash," I say. "Asta is being an idiot." "Hm?" "He still thinks that he can become the Wizard King even though he has no magic! Orphans like us can't become powerful! We can't join the Magic Knights, and we cant become the Wizard King!" I just look at him. "Come train with me," I say. "What?" I walk over to him. and I lift up his arm and I rest his hand in mine with his palm facing up. "Activate your flame ability." "O-Okay," he says flustered. Then a flame ignites in his palm. "Now try to form it into a shape." "What?" "Imagine something simple like a small rock or a ball." He looks up at me then the flame forms into a perfect ball. 

"Whoa!" he exclaims, then I move my hands. "Now aim it at that bottle," I say pointing at a bottle on a cut-down trunk. Then he focuses on it, "Be calm. Breathe, and then release the power in your hand." Then after a few seconds, the Bottle shatters from his flame. "Whoa!" "See. If you keep practicing you will be able to form weapons or animals and use them to do tasks." "Huh, but wouldn't it burn what's around it?" "Not if you control it." Fire forms in my palm. Then I launch it right at Nash. He puts his arms up. But when nothing happens he puts them down slowly. "What?" "Look at your foot" He looks down and there is a dragon made out of flames wrapped around his leg he screams. "It doesn't hurt does it?" "Huh? How did you do that?" says Nash. The dragon disappears. 

"Practice. I spent most of my life alone and forced to practice and control my power. If you practice hard enough you will be able to do amazing things, Those who already think that they are powerful enough don't push themselves because they're already "Powerful". But for us orphans, we always want to prove something so we keep on trying, and Asta is a good representation of that. No one believes he will pass the exam, and no one expected him to get a Grimoire but he did get one. And no doubt he will pass the exam too. And he wont stop until he proves his point. And always, somewhere in the world, there will be someone who doubts him. And he will still prove them wrong, He taught me how to show emotions. Why don't you go see Asta?" "Okay..." I turn around and he walks away. 

***A few hours later***

I grab my bag and I walk back to the church, It is now late. I open the door to see everyone sitting at the Diner table. "Sorry, I'm late," I say. "No don't worry you're right on time." I sit in my seat next to Asta. "Why is there so much?" asks Asta. "Because you three are going to head to the capital tomorrow!" Says, father. "So I asked neighbors to give some extra potatoes." Potatoes... Again... I can't wait to get to the capital. 

The next morning really early all three of us went off to the capital. After walking and Running for days as well as watching Asta and Yuno size each other up. We finally made it to the Clover kingdom. We arrive at the Place where we sign up for the exam. I stand behind Yuno and Asta then it was my turn.

"I-I'm Akunora Tsubaki... I'm also from Hage Village...." "What I can't hear you? Can you say again." says the guy at the window "I-I" "What did you say?" "Asta!! Yuno!!" I yell. As you can tell I can't really talk to others well. Asta and Yuno come running up to me. "What Is it? Oh... She's Akunora Tsubaki she is from Hage Village as well. Sorry she is really shy." says Yuno "Okay can I see your Grimoire?" I slowly grab it out of my bag. "Please don't freak out when you see it...Please?" "Hm?... Okay?" "Wait," says Asta. "You don't want them to see the clover right Aku?" "Oh is she a Four-leaf?" asks the guy "No she isn't," says Yuno. "Three?" "No." I nod to Asta hiding behind my mask. "Okay then!" he then grabs my Grimoire from me then he grabs my mask from my face. "Hey!!" I yell then he puts it on the book covering the clover. "Huh?" "Here!" he yells handing it up to the guy at the window. He was obviously a little annoyed. he then scans it with his power. "Okay, You're #166." "O-Ok... Sorry for the trouble." I say. "No problem," he says. I walk with Asta and Yuno away and I take the mask off the book and I put it on. Then I put away my Grimoire. "Thanks... I'm sorry for embarrassing you." I say "Don't worry no one can ever be more embarrassing than Asta." Says Yuno. "HEY!!" Yells Asta. I chuckle.


End file.
